Ellie's Birthday Surprise
by Sickanon
Summary: JoelxEllie smut! If you don't like it don't read. If you don't like the pairing rather than complaining about it as a review do not read! Flames will simply be ignored and constructive criticism appreciated! One-shot! Rated M for blatant reasons.


Ellie woke up and was still very tired. Even with Joel's arm as a pillow seven hours simply wasn't enough sleep for Ellie. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Joel huffed slightly and smiled.  
"Mornin', kiddo." Joel said with his Texan accent Ellie always loved. She saw some relatively fresh cuts on his forearms and some that must've been there before the apocalypse. She never paid much attention to them, as Ellie would say while reading her joke book "she's too cheap to pay attention". The book had some written in text and some scribbled down in her own handwriting for her to tell Joel later. She laid back down in bed and ignored him.  
"Wake up, girly." Joel said shaking her in the bed. Ellie could feel his strong 'working-man' hands on her back. She started thinking of what it would be like if Joel..._Ew! Ellie, c'mon! He's like three times your age! _She tried to shake the dirty thoughts of Joel she was having out of her head. It was sick and she knew he would never like her back. She would masturbate to him whenever when she was alone and had a few minutes to spare. She once put her fingers in her mouth and taster her juices when she was done. She even fingered herself when Joel was asleep next to her once! She knew he would freak out if he woke up but she also kind of wanted to.  
"Ellie!" He tugged the covers away and she shivered. She sat up and glared at him.  
"I made you something special today. I bet you'll like it." She didn't even notice him grilling up bacon on a frying pan over a small fire in the middle of the concrete floor of the basement. She could smell the aromas coming from it and eagerly took a piece. She had bacon only once and that was her birthday last year. Exactly last year! She forgot about it. _How the hell can you forget about your own birthday?_ She though to herself mentally scolding herself. What day is it? She never really knew what date she was born she just knew it was around the time it first started to snow.  
"Joel! Joel! It's a special day today!" She said hoping that he would give her something for her birthday even though she had only told him once and he ignored her.  
"No it isn't." He said chuckling a bit.  
"It is! It's-!" She said speaking a billion words a second. He stopped her by putting his finger over her lips.  
"I know, baby-girl." She straightened her posture up.  
"So, Ellie, I couldn't really leave you alone to get you a present so what do you want me to do for you? Anything." He said trying desperately not to sound intimate. He noticed recently Ellie started to feel moist between her legs thinking of Joel touching her for her birthday present.  
"Joel I know what! I know!" She was ecstatic.  
"Calm down!" He chuckled again.  
"What do you want, Ellie?" Joel asked with a grin. She moved closer and put her hand on his inner thigh. He shifted uncomfortably.  
"The hell are you doing, girl?" He said with a concerned look in his eyes. She straddled his knee and faced him.  
"Joel, can we just fuck? I mean! It's normal and it's my birthday!"  
"Ellie! You're too young!" He retorted sounding slightly angry.  
"No! Joel! Pleeeasse!" She started touching his inner thigh coming closer to his bulge in his pants. He knew it was sick but he knew he wasn't her father and she wasn't her daughter and it just felt so right! He knew he killed men for even looking at him the wrong way and that maybe this wasn't so much worse?  
"Fine." He said reluctantly but fumbled with his zipper and slipped his pants off. He pulled her closer to his face and placed a kiss on her lips. She let out a moan from the back of her throat. She slid her top off and revealed an A-cup bra over her B-cup breasts. Joel took it off and it slowly started to caress her breasts lovingly. She hissed in air quickly and he kissed her cheek, followed by her neck. He nipped it slightly and she screamed out his name. He pulled her pants off and she looked down at him nervously.  
"Joel. Go easy... okay?" He nodded and smiled seductively. He moved her underwear to the side and looked at her hot mound. She shifted awkwardly and sheepishly. He slid her underwear off and she removed his. She couldn't believe his 'size' and gasped slightly.  
"It's too big! It's not going to fit!" She said. He pulled her on top of him and pushed his manhood against her. She closed her eyes and he ran his hands down her chest and grabbed her hips. He pushed himself into her slowly at first going easy on her, as asked.  
"Ohh! Joel!" She screamed out. Ellie could feel it hurt at first but the pain faded away and after all there was left was the sheer pleasure of it. She started bucking her hips back against him with a rhythm. He pushed himself deeper than he had before and she gripped at the bed-sheets. She could feel the sweet ecstasy come and she breathed heavily against his neck. He could feel her tightening around him as he pushed in and out of her. he could feel himself about to burst and spill his seed into her.  
"Ellie! I-I can't risk getting you pregnant." He said pulling out of her. Ellie frowned at the loss of contact. Joel intertwined his fingers into her hair and pushed her against the wall. He grabbed her hips and slowly pushed into her ass.  
"Fuck!" She said screaming at almost the top of her lungs. He wasn't going easy anymore and soon enough he busted into her ass and she moaned out. She could feel his seed in her ass and it slowly dripped back out.  
"Oh, Joel!" She said rubbing her, now sore, butt-cheeks. He slapped her ass slightly and she giggled. It was something new to her, but maybe they'd be able to do it again.


End file.
